The MYPOD
by Some random story teller
Summary: Vinyl scratch goes to Best Buy and sees a new invention called the "MYPOD" which can play YOU'RE type of music! She wants to buy one but doesn't have the money for one. So she helps get the money with the help of her friend Octavia.


Here's MIPOD (my-pod), another new MLP fanfic idea I came up with. This one involves our 2 musicians Octavia and Vinyl Scratch and a new product that just came to Ponyville. I DO NOT OWN MLP. IT BELONGS TO HASBRO AND LAUREN FAUST.

The sun just came up and it was another glorious day in Ponyville. We cut to the house where Octavia and Vinyl scratch live. Vinyl woke up Octavia with her morning wub dubstep (As usual). Octavia woke up looking like she just finished having sex with a stallion. She went into the bathroom, combed her mane, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. Then she got dressed and went downstairs to shut off Vinyl's wub washer. "Hey, Tavi! WAZZUP?" Vinyl said feeling full of energy. "Nothing unusual." Octavia said. They had breakfast and were ready for they day. They decided to go out and get some fresh air. "Hey, Tavi. I'm gonna be in Best Buy, OK?" Vinyl said. "Why do you need to go to Best buy? It's 7:00 in the morning" Octavia said. "I know." Vinyl said. "I just wanted to look around and see what's new." And then, Vinyl went into the store while Octavia waited outside.

Vinyl scratch looked around and wondered if there was anything new she would be interested in buying. From the looks of it, there was nothing new until she saw a sign for a new invention that was just released. She went up to the poster and it said. "NEW! MIPOD! THE KIND OF IPOD THAT PLAYS **YOUR **KIND OF MUSIC!" and on the bottom right and corner of the poster, it said in small letters "Requires sound files to download. Batteries not included". Vinyl stared at the poster long and hard. She was practically jizzing herself just from looking at the poster. "OH MY GOD! I GOTTA HAVE ONE!" Vinyl shouted and ran to the Customer service to see where they where they sold. Once she got there, she ran to the counter and tried to catch her breath from running all around the store to get to the customer service. "Can I help you?" asked the Customer service pony. "YES! I need! To know! Where! The! MYPODS! Are!" Vinyl said in between breaths. The customer service pony checked the computer and said "Okay, just let me check…They're in isle 9…" "GREAT!" Vinyl shouted in excitement and ran off. "WAIT!" The customer service pony shouted. He was gonna tell her that there was a line since this item was released last night. But it seems she'll have to learn that the hard way.

When Vinyl Scratch reached the isle, she pushed and shoved the other ponies and fillies out of her way. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?" asked an orange earth pony. "Oh, well I…" Vinyl said but was interrupted a tan Pegasus who said "…Cutting in line! That's what you're doing! Get in the back of the line!". Vinyl just growled loudly and said "FINE!" and went to the back of the line. There was a total of 875 ponies in line altogether (Including vinyl). She waited in the back of the line and tried to be patient. Believe it or not, the line was actually moving kind of fast. She waited 17 minutes and 55 seconds in line and it was finally her turn. "Vinyl placed her money on the counter. "I'll take 1 MYPOD please." Vinyl said. The casher pony counted the change. "Okay, that'll be 85 dollars". But vinyl only put 3 dimes on the counter. When she heard the MYPOD was 85 dollars, she made the same face Rainbow Dash made when she found out the mysterious mare do well was better than her : /img/view/2013/9/12/426164_safe_solo_rainbow+dash_image+macro_reaction+image_faic_frown_roflbot_

"WHAT?" Vinyl said in shock. "But I don't have that much money!" "Sorry kid. No 85 dollars, no MYPOD. NEXT!" The cashier pony said. Vinyl groaned and walked away. Then, she went out the store to meet up with Octavia who was outside the doors. "What's wrong Vinyl?" Octavia asked. "There's this thing called a MYPOD I wanna get but it costs 85 dollars." Vinyl said. "Well why didn't you get it?" Octavia asked. "I don't have enough money. Will you help me get 85 dollars so I can buy a MYPOD?" Vinyl asked with puppy eyes. "Oh, okay" Octavia said, putting a hoof around Vinyl, making her feel better as they walk away.

*"**Working for the weekend" by Loverboy starts to play***

Vinyl and Octavia do a car wash routine. A white stallion earth pony dives up and pays them. Then they wash his car.

Next, Vinyl and Octavia are doing a Lemonade stand routine. An orange unicorn walks up to them and pays them. Octavia pours a glass of lemonade and Vinyl hands the glass to the unicorn.

Finally, Vinyl and Octavia are doing a lawn mowing service. A blue Pegasus (Not Rainbow dash) flies up to then takes the lawnmower over to his lawn and comes back while later and pays them. Vinyl holds the money and rides the lawnmower as it spins around and zooms off into the sunset with Octavia hanging on to the back.

***Music fades at the "Everybody wants a new romance" part***

Vinyl and Octavia count the money and it turns out, they got 85 dollars plus 5 extra cents. "Okay, now that I got all the money I need, I can buy that MYPOD." Vinyl said. Octavia cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, with the help of my best friend." Then, they went back to the Best Buy and Octavia waited outside the store again. Then, Vinyl went back to isle 9 where they MYPODS were sold. Surprisingly, there was no line. She rushed to the counter with $85.00. "Do you still have any MYPODS left?" Vinyl asked. "As a matter of fact we have one more." The cashier pony said. Then, he went and got one last MYPOD fresh from the factory. Vinyl squealed in joy as he bit her hooves. "And my 85 dollars." The cashier pony said. "Oh, right." Vinyl said and handed him the money with her magic. "You're very lucky. That's the last one in stock this week." The cashier pony said. "THANK YOU!" Vinyl shouted. Just when she was about to leave happily with the MYPOD in her hooves, she was stopped by a tall, handsome man and his little son who (For some strange reason) gets whatever he wants. "Um, excuse me. I don't want to sound very rude, but I was wondering if you could kindly hand that MYPOD to my son?" the man said, trying to sound polite. "Well, I don't like to be rude either, but I don't want to hand it over, plus I just bought it so, how about no? Okay? Good." Vinyl said, and tried to walk away with the MYPOD but was stopped. "Look, pony. You don't understand. My son has a lot of stuff and he gets a lot of what he wants. And if he doesn't get what he wants, when he wants it, he'll scream and cry and throw the most powerful tantrum ever. You don't even want to know about it. So, if you'll just kindly hand it over…" "No way man! I bought it fair and square! Now let me go!" Vinyl said sternly. "Pony, Please…" NO!" Vinyl shouted and ran off. The man knew he had about 10 seconds to do something before his child started throwing a powerful temper tantrum. So he grabbed his child and ran after vinyl.

Meanwhile, Vinyl ran out of the store and rushed past Octavia. Octavia ran after Vinyl, who going into an empty red sports car. "Vinyl! What are you doing!?" Octavia asked in shock. "GET IN! GET IN!" Vinyl screamed. Octavia got in the front seat next to vinyl, who was behind the wheel. She turned the key and tried to start the car, but it wouldn't. "C'mon! C'mon!" Vinyl said nervously. Then, the 2 musician ponies heard a loud, demonic sounding roar coming from the child who ran towards the red sports car they were in. Octavia and Vinyl screamed as Vinyl finally got the car to start. They backed out and drove out of the parking lot. It looked like their journey was over. Little did they know, their journey was far from over.

The Father and his son got in their car and raced after the red sports car. The father programmed the GPS to find the red sports car with the 2 ponies in it. "Red sports car is now leaving the parking lot" the GPS said in a woman's voice. Then the car zoomed out towards the red sports car and was catching up to it in a matter of seconds. "Whew! I'm glad this is finally over" Vinyl said. Then, they heard a loud car horn sound. The ponies looked back and saw the father and the angry child in a station wagon getting close to them. Vinyl screamed and slammed on the gas pedal, making the sports car go faster as she steered past other cars to get away. The father didn't want to get a speeding ticket, but he also didn't want to upset his child. So tried to drive faster and steered past other cars.

Meanwhile, Octavia moaned as she felt her stomach gurgling. "What is it, Tavi?" Vinyl asked. "Oh, Vinyl. I think I'm getting a bit carsick. Could you slow down?" Octavia said. "Sorry! Not gonna happen!" Vinyl said as she continued to drive as fast as she could. Meanwhile, in the station wagon, the angry child was screaming and throwing a fit. "DADDY! CATCH UP TO THE CAR NOW! GO FASTER! GO FASTER!" he screamed. "Already going over the speed limit!" His father said. For the past 15 minutes, the 2 cars were in an epic chase, driving past cars, obsticles, and even zipping past red lights. "God, where's a police officer when you need one?" Vinyl asked. "Well where's a doctor when I need one?" Octavia said, still feeling carsick as she threw up in a plastic bag. "OOOHHH! I think I'm gonna need my stomach pumped after this!" Octavia moaned out loud. "Alright! That's it! I'm putting an end to this nonsense!" Vinyl said as she took out her phone and called 9-1-1. She put the phone to her ear. "C'mon. Pick up. Pick up!". Then, the voice on the other line came on. "9-1-1. What's you're emergency?" the voice asked. "Yes, there's this crazy kid trying to come after me. He's trying to steal my new MYPOD I got from Best buy today!" Vinyl said. She looked behind her and the station wagon was slowly pulling up next to the sports car and the passenger side window was down and the kid screamed "MY! POOOOOOOOODDDDD!" over and over in the ponies' ears. "I'm hearing loud screaming. Is that the child who's trying to steal you MYPOD?" The voice on the phone asked. "YES! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE OF THIS I CAN TAKE!" Vinyl said loudly. "Okay. Where are you? The voice asked. Vinyl looked around but couldn't see a sign that told her where she was exactly. "I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M SOMWHERE IN FREDRICKSBURGH IF THAT COUNTS!" Vinyl shouted. Then, the station wagon zoomed ahead of the sports car tried to block it from going anywhere. "OH GOD! THE CAR HE'S IN JUST PULLED UP!" Vinyl said and turned around onto the other side of the road and drove away, with the station wagon coming back on their tail. "Sorry about that. I'm trying to get away from him but he just won't leave my alone!" Vinyl cried out! "Ok, calm down. Where are you?" the voice on the phone asked. Vinyl knew that if she didn't know where she was soon, she and Octavia could be in this chase all night. Luckily, she saw a sign that helped her out quite well. "Okay. I'm in, uh, route 40, 5th avenue in Fredericksburg, Virginia!" Vinyl shouted to the phone. "Okay. We'll be right there!" the voice said and hung up. "Oh, thank God!" Vinyl said as she put her phone away. Then, the station wagon zipped past the sport's car again and stopped. The angry kid got out and ran towards the sport's car as it suddenly backed away. He jumped on the hood and slammed on the windshield with fist, causing it to crack and nearly break. Vinyl and Octavia screamed in panic as Vinyl shook the kid off. The kid continued to scream "GIVE! ME! MY! POOOOOOOODDDDDD!". Just as the red sports car was about to turn around again, a police car with blaring lights came zooming down the road and pulled into the scene. Octavia and Vinyl were relieved that the police were here. A police officer walked out and walked up to the station wagon. He picked up the angry child by the shirt and asked the man in the car "Is this your child?" "Why yes he is." The man said. "Sir, I'm afraid we're gonna have to arrest your son for trying to steal someone's recently purchased property." The officer said. "Okay. But am I gonna be arrested, too?" the man asked. "Well actually, that depends. Did you're child FORCE you to help him steal the MYPOD?" "Well, technically yes. But I didn't do anything wrong. I tried telling him no, but he said If I didn't help him, he said he'd kill me and my wife. I thought he was joking at first, but then he was serious and he actually had a knife and he forced me to go Best Buy to get the MYPOD but apparently, a white pony with this wicked blue hairstyle got the last one. I didn't want to go after her but my son FORCED me to so I did. And here I am after a 25 minutes of chasing her around town just to get the thing." The man said. "Oh. Well in that case, YOU'RE free to go, but you're SON is coming with me." The officer said as he grabbed the boy by his arm. The boy cried and screamed "NNNNOOOOOO! ME! WANT! POOOOOOOD!" as he broke away from the officer's grip and ran towards the sport's car. Vinyl and Octavia then ducked down as the boy tried to reach in and find the thing. Just then, 2 police officers grabbed an arm of the boy, dragging him away. The boy was screaming and crying at the top of his lungs as he tried to break free, but was put in a straight jacket and put in the back seat of the police car. Then, the police car pulled away as the angry kid's screaming and crying of profanity faded to silence. Then, when the coast was clear, the man felt happy. "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! HA HA HA! THANK THE LORD! WOOHOO!" as he drove away the opposite direction the police went. Then, it was finally over. "Well, now that that's cleared up, I can finally go home and play with my new MYPOD!" Vinyl said happily. "But what about the sports car, the kid's father, and my stomach?" Octavia asked nervously. "Don't worry Tavi! We'll take care of it tomorrow". Vinyl said as she drove home in the sports car. And what about the original owner of the sports car? Well..

Meanwhile, Rainbow dash was walking out of Best Buy with her new, 20% cooler headphone set when she noticed the spot she parked her new red sport's car was empty. "HEY! WHO THE HELL TOOK MY CAR?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

THE END!


End file.
